Hair Talk
by LaFernweh
Summary: It was something that Luke suddenly really loved to (always) do. It had become a bit of an obsession really. He was almost always messing with the god generals hair every chance he was given. Asch Luke fluff. Enjoy!


It was something that Luke suddenly really loved to (always) do.

Especially since Tear and Natalia had taught him to braid.

It had become a bit of an obsession really. He was almost always messing with the god generals hair every chance he was given. He'd run his fingers through it braid it, gently untangle knots if they were ever any found, and if the older male was in an especially good mood he would lovingly run a brush through it.

"Why do you have such an intense fascination with my hair?"

"What?"

"What is so special about my hair that causes you to constantly touch it?"

"Because it's yours."

Asch's face turned a deep shade of pink border lining red "Yours is just like mine.." he mumbles looking off to the side as Luke continues playing with the ends of his fine crimson hair.

"Well almost.."

"Almost?" the shorter haired red head repeated with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah.. Yours is a bit less.. well.. red than mine is. And the ends are beginning to lighten again ."

"They are?" Luke's voice was nearly hysterical.

Asch's brow furrowed slightly in confusion "You didn't notice?" he asked seeing the panic on his replicas face.

"No."

"Well this is you were talking about..."

"Hey!"

Asch rolled his eyes "I don't see why you are making this such a big deal." He flipped his hair moving his fringe away from his eyes and removing it from his panicking replicas fingers.

"But I'm your replica!"

"I'm aware."

"That means I'm supposed to be your exact copy!"

"And?"

Luke's eyes widened dramatically "What if I'm defective?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch "And what if theirs something wrong with me? Or I fall apart? Or.. Or maybe I'm broken and they didn't make me right so I'm going to fall apart or-"

Asch stared at the "not as red" head in front of him incredulously.

"Luke.."

"And what if I just go blonde and then other parts of me change colours to?"

"Dreck."

"Or what if-" Luke gasped "What if I go bald?!"

"Replica!" Asch yelled grabbing the younger teen by the collar of his jacket.

"..What?"

"Shut. Up."

"But-"

"Shut up!" he snapped, jerking Luke's face closer to his own. "You're fine." There was a brief pause before Luke opened his mouth again "But how do you kn-" he was cut off by Asch's hand covering his mouth.

"You. Are. Fine." the redhead growled through gritted teeth. Luke swallowed nervously. "Its nothing. Just a difference in diet, sun exposure, or something in the air." The god generals shoulders began to relax as he continued to speak "Remember that while you were locked up in that mansion doing Lorelei knows what, I was in a completely different environment eating different foods and going to completely different places. Okay?"

Luke nodded slowly, emerald eyes still widened in an almost comical manner. Asch moved his hands so that he was holding his replicas face before dropping his head forward slightly so that his forehead was resting against Luke's. "There is nothing wrong with you " _Mostly_. "You are fine exactly the way you are."

Both boys stayed silent breathing slowly as they looked into each others shining green eyes before Luke finally spoke "Oh.. Okay" he whispered softly. Asch quietly sighed before gently stroking Luke's cheek with the pad of his thumb. After a moment he looked off to the side again and pulled away from his replica. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and hesitantly held it up to the younger male.

"Keep doing that..." he mumbled still avoiding eye contact as is cheeks took on a deep red tint.

"What?" Luke asked tilting his head innocently. Ashes cheeks reddened even more "Keep.. Keep playing with my hair.. I like that."

"Oh." Luke smiled, the deep red hue on his cheeks rivaling his originals, as he began to run his fingers through the silky red locks. Asch sighed and shifted closer to the younger Fabre with the ghost of a smile. "Idiot.." he whispered just loud enough so that only he could hear it.

Moments later Luke broke the comfortable silence that had hung between the two.

"Asch?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you.." He whispered as he continued to play with the ends of his originals hair.

Asch couldn't help but feel that Luke was thanking him for much more than the assurance he had been given a brief moment ago. He smiled scooting back so that there was the smallest bit of contact between him and his replica.

* * *

I WAS SUPPOSED TO FINISH THIS AND PUT IT UP WEEKS AGO. IMSORRY!

Life got super hectic! I got accepted into an out of state university and an in state college that is five hours away 8D! Then I had to fight with the university because they lost all of my paperwork then wouldn't give me financial aid because they said it was too late(it was only too late because it took them so long to find my papers). So we had something worked out and then they lost my stuff again and got sassy with me on the phone when I was being completely civil. Needless to say Ill be at the in state school in mid August! Then I had IB exams (ech!) two finals (double ech!) and finally GRADUATION! It was so fantastic :D!

So that is why I didn't put this up earlier. I felt I owed a few people an explanation. Sorry!

So anyways...

I tried to write this one a tad differently from the others and I hope it turned out alright ; w ; The editing was a bit of a rush job again OTL.. Please bare with me for now. I'm getting all that fixed. I hope this was a bit believable and close to the characters. Too descriptive? More description? Please tell me!

I really enjoyed this. I hope you do to!

Thank you all again!


End file.
